The Mud Men and the goblins have mated!
by polka-dotted-pengiuns
Summary: AvatarArtemis Fowl crossover. Some strange people end up on Appa and Aang and friends have to help them get their friend back from Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

The strangest crossover ever written 

By: Polka-dotted-penguin- one (the only penguin to bring you the strangest crossovers)

Don't own Artemis Fowl or Avatar.

Chapter 1

It was sunset and through the clouds, if one looked hard enough they could see a giant fluffy monster in the sky. Most would dismiss it as a figment of their imagination, but others, such as the fire nation or a certain banished prince would see it as an opportunity to gain or in this case regain honor. For who ever brought the fire lord one of the passengers of the bison who be granted with the fire lord's grace and honor. Prince Zuko, having not been called honorable by anyone but his uncle for two years was ready to regain his eagerly. Despite the fact that he knew what the fire lord and nation were doing was wrong Zuko wanted desperately his father's loved, and it seemed like he would do anything to get it.

On top of the bison a certain water tribe "warrior" was sitting on the fluffy animals head steering the animal in the general direction of Omashu. While he was doing so he was quietly morning the loss of his first true love. The Princess Yue, as he thought about her fresh tears rolled down his face. He put his arm over his eyes as to conceal them from the other two passengers on the bison.

Although the other two passengers weren't exactly watching the teenager steer. Katara, the teen's younger sister and one of the youngest waterbending masters in history was trying to teach the young Avatar, Aang an advanced waterbending move. She was getting rather aggravated due to the fact that the student in question wasn't really concentrating and was far off from mastering waterbending, and only had about two months before Sulzan's comet came. If Aang didn't master all the elements by then, it wouldn't matter. The comet would bring an end to the war. Death and destruction would over take the world and life would be like living in a forest fire.

The young Avatar in question, was actually trying his hardest, but the water wouldn't do what he wanted it to. Aang a small boy of only 12 had the weight of the world on his shoulders. The young child had to go from an adolescent kid to a responsible adult practically over night. He had been cheated out of his childhood.

Mastering the rest of the elements in only a few months was nest to impossible. Not to mention dodging fire nation troops and Prince Zuko almost everywhere they went. They still had a few days until Omashu, and that was only if they didn't have any unexpected stops. Which Aang severely doubted they wouldn't.

Under the clouds Prince Zuko was standing on the deck of the new boat his uncle and he had purchased. It was much smaller than his other ship that had been blown to pieces by the fatheaded Zhao. But the ship would still due. It had a few rooms, holding area, steering room, and a kitchen. Zuko learned quickly that cooking wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Considering the first time he tried it he got a little angry at the oven and almost blew up a second ship. His uncle, on the other hand, had some culinary experience and was able to do some cooking. They mostly had rice.

On this particular evening Zuko wasn't really looking for the Avatar. He was thinking to himself. Why hadn't Zhao taken his hand? Was he that dishonorable? He would rather die than take his hand? Is it worth it to continue searching for the Avatar? Would his father even welcome him back? Or even take him back? Was Zhao right? Does his father really not want him home? All these questions and more zipped around in his head, giving him a migraine. So he did not notice, or pretended not to notice the fluffy bison passing over head.

On the bison Aang and Katara had taken a break and were watching the passing scenery below and in the sky. Katara was the first to notice Zuko's new boat.

"Sokka," The young girl said. "Take us up some." Sokka was about to do so but Aang stopped him.

"No," Aang more or less mumbled. "I don't think Zuko is much of a threat anymore."

"I don't even see why you saved that snotty, stuck up prince at the North Pole Aang. He's not worth it."

"Yeah, Aang" Katara put in. "He's been our main trouble since day one."

"Look guys." Aang sighed, "I never told you this before, but when you guys were sick I got captured."

"WHAT?" The water tribe members yelled.

"Was it by Zuko?" Sokka asked without waiting for an answer. "Okay that's it, time for an ass-whopping." Sokka yelled, starting to get the ten ton Appa to descend.

"NO WAIT!" Aang yelled. "Let me finish. As I was saying, I was captured, but it wasn't by Zuko. It was by Zhao. Zuko helped me escape." It took all of Sokka's power to not fall over laughing.

"Zuko did something for another person. That's a good one Aang."

"Sokka shut up!" Katara scolded her older brother. "Aang's being serous. Aren't you Aang?"

"Yes, I think there's something about Zuko that we don't understand. I mean, why would and prince be sent out to capture the Avatar? I would think most kings would send out one of their highest officers or something."

"Maybe Ozai's just an idiot." Sokka mused.

"I don't think so Sokka. I really don't think so."

While Zuko was on the deck of the boat, his uncle Ihro walked out. Zuko tried his best to ignore him, but that was a feat no man could do.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think my father knows about the North Pole incident?" The Dragon of the west sighed. It was time his nephew started facing reality.

"Yes, Zuko I do, and I can guarantee we're now near the top of the fire nation's wanted list." Zuko gripped the side of the boat tight and looked out over the ocean. Things never worked out for him. In no matter what he did. It was probably because he had the closest thing to a conscience in his family, other than his uncle. The ocean looked amazing at sunset. He remembered how his sister Zula, he and his father would some times watch it together. Back when Zula wasn't a fathead and it seemed like Ozai cared for Zuko, but that was a long time ago.

"If I brought the Avatar back now, do you think I would be allowed to go home?"

"Zuko, I'm going to be brutally honest, it is very doubtful." Zuko tightened his grip. _I'm such an idiot. Why would I be able to go home? I helped the Avatar escape._ Zuko was in his own little world and barley noticed when there was a flash of light, and suddenly a three foot tall person on his boat.

A/N: Isn't this the most weirdest crossover. But fear not it is not just random. (Just the crossover) there is a plot. I'm hoping it will be a good one, but I really couldn't say. Reviews would be great.!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own Artemis Fowl or Avatar. This also has reference to the wizard of Oz which I don't own either.

Artemis was getting rather annoyed. Holly had called him last night telling him and Butler to meet her and Foaly in the woods outside of Artemis's house. Normally Artemis wouldn't have minded except for the fact that Holly was late and it was two in the morning. To pass the time Artemis tried to recall the conversation he'd had with Holly the night before.

Flashback-

Artemis had just finished showering and had walked into his room in one of his many expensive robs when he heard the communicator Holly gave him ring. He walked over to his computer and pulled out the communicator from his secret compartment in his desk.

"Hello?"

"GAHA the paleness!" Holly screeched over dramatically falling on the floor.

"It's nice to see you too Holly." Holly picked herself up from the ground seeing that her routine did what it was supposed to do. Annoy Artemis.

"Okay, well anyway. Foaly called me about an hour ago. He said that he created this great, new and spectacular invention. He wants you and me to see it."

"That's very kind of Foaly, but you see you are underground, and I am aboveground."

"I'm perfectly aware of this mud boy. Foaly and I are coming up there. I have my visa and everything. Meet us in the woods outside of your house tomorrow night at 1:00am okay?"

"That seems a bit late doesn't it?"

"Quit being a baby. Oh and bring Butler." Holly looked off the screen to see Mulch doing something naughty to something of hers. "Mulch! DROP IT YOU LITTLE THIEF!"

After that Artemis could only hear screaming and yelling. Then he heard a scream of horror from Mulch. After that the line went dead. Mulch never had a chance. When Holly gets mad things can get a little violent. That was one of the reasons that kept him from calling Holly short of occasions.

-End Flashback

They had been waiting too long. If Holly and Foaly weren't there in half an hour Artemis was going back inside. No sooner had he thought that thought, did he see Holly and Foaly walk out from the shadows. Foaly looked more smug than usual. Holly looked rather annoyed most likely due to Foaly's smugness. Foaly was carrying a box with many locks and flashing lights. Artemis and Bulter walked up to their underground friends.

"How have you been?" Artemis asked.

"Mulch isn't feeling well," Holly answered. "He stayed behind. Okay Foaly so what's this ingenuous invention of yours?" Artemis had a feeling Foaly was going to go on one of his pride rants about how this invention will change the history of LEP forever, and how he is so unappreciated. Artemis was right. Foaly filled his centaur lungs with the oxygen that had the potential to be one of Foaly's longest rants. And the evil that was Foaly's rant began.

"This is my greatest work. Better than all the versions of wings put together, mind wiping, all my security technology, bio-bombs, and the new versions of the LEP suits put together. It will change LEP forever. I single handily have built a matter transporter to different worlds. Now I know what you're going to say, there are no different worlds, but there are. I've almost have seen them. Do you know what these means? There could be hundreds of other species of fairy and whole new animals. And I Foaly am the one who started it all. I'm am ssssssssooooooooo underappreciated." Foaly stopped gasping for breath. He decided to let it all sink in.

"And this applies to humans how?" Artemis inquired.

"I just like bragging, but there could be other species of mud men.And I am going to find out. I will send a hamster with a little camera attached to it, to the other world." Butler, who'd stayed silent until now spoke up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? All the laws of reason are screaming in my ear bad idea."

"Well tell your laws of reason to shut up. I'm making history here." Foaly picked up the hamster with the camera on it, and put it on a tree stump. After that he went to a small screen that was in the box he'd brought and made sure the camera was working. He then pulled something that resembled a TV remote from the box. Foaly pressed about 200 buttons and pointed to clicker at the hamster. Artemis, Butler and Holly were standing behind Foaly; for fear that they could be transported to some unknown world. Foaly pressed the button. Unfortunately for the people standing behind Foaly they got zapped due to the fact that Foaly had the clicker backwards.

Artemis barley saw the flash of light coming. Once it hit him, Artemis felt his body start to shake violently. He felt like he had lost control of his body. Then he realized he must be having a seizer of some sort. Artemis used what control he had to keep himself from biting his tongue off. Then suddenly it stopped.

When Artemis looked around he saw that Butler was still next to him but Holly wasn't. Next thing he noticed was that they were not on the ground but flying on something. He also noticed 3 people staring at them with huge eyes. Two of them were boys. One was wearing mostly blue clothes similar to ancient Chinese clothing. The other boy looked younger and was wearing orange and yellow also similar to ancient Chinese clothing, and he was bald with a blue arrow. The last was a girl who looked about Artemis's age. She was wearing clothes similar to the boy in blue only her top came down to below her knees. Artemis also noticed a lemur like animal on the shoulder of the bald kid. All but the boy in blue were sitting on a giant saddle, which was on a giant fluffy white animal. They were flying over the ocean, much different from the woods they were in seconds before.

"Butler," Artemis said raising his head the man giant. "I don't think we're in Ireland anymore."

A/N: Like major gasp! Wow that was interesting to write. I'll try to get the third chapter out soon and make the chapters longer. Reviews would be awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Avatar or Artemis Fowl.

Holly Short was a little dazed with confusion. Who wouldn't be after being transported to a different world? Before she did any thing Holly got a view of her surroundings. She was on a ship, with an old man dressed very oddly and a partly bald teenager on the deck. The old man turned to look at Holly and looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The teenager, seeing the old man in distress turned around swiftly to see Holly, and he didn't look happy. His hair was put in a pony tail, with the rest of his head shaved. He also had a scar on his left eye. He didn't look happy to see Holly.

Holly knew she couldn't fly away. Considering she wasn't with the LEP anymore. She was always a fast runner though. Although, there wasn't really anywhere to run. This kid made Butler look harmless. It looked like steam was coming out of his nose. Well, better to run and have a chance then to stand still like an idiot and get killed. So that was what Holly did. She ran behind her. There was a little tower with a door. Holly quickly opened it and ran inside. She ran down a long hall until she passed by an open door. Seeing as it was probably her only chance Holly ran in and shut the door.

The room was dimly lit. The only light was coming from some candles at one end of the room. The room was pretty plain. It had a bed, a few tapestries and some swords on a stand mounted on the wall. For some reason the swords seemed to cry out a story. Holly walked over to them and picked one up. On closer examination Holly saw that the sword had some scorch marks on it. It obliviously was something recovered from a fire. Holly didn't have much time to look at the sword due to the door opening at an alarming speed. Holly swiftly turned around, dropping the sword.

The boy was shaking with rage. His eyes screamed "death to anyone who pisses me off." Holly didn't have much time to look at his eyes, because soon after he entered the room, he started throwing fire balls at her. From his fist.

Holly couldn't help but scream "Oh Gods! The MUD MEN AND GOBLINS HAVE MATED!" This might have been a bad idea because it just made the boy angrier despite the fact that he hadn't the slightest idea what a goblin was. His fire balls were coming left and right. Until one finally hit Holly, knocking her to the ground. The last thing Holly saw before she blacked out was the old man and the boy looking over her like some science experiment. Then she was out.

In the air Artemis was fighting the urge to pass out himself. Foaly messed up and sent them to another world. Just perfect. The people on the flying thing, what ever it was, looked more shocked than Artemis himself. That didn't last long. The boy in the blue outfit jumped up and pulled a boomerang from behind his back. He looked ready to fight.

"Who are you?" the strange boy asked. "Are you with the fire nation?"

"Who pray tell would that be?" Artemis inquired in his little smart kid voice.

"You can't be serous!" The boy answered. 'How can you not know who they are? And why are you dressed like that?"

Artemis did not like this boy's tone. "Well obviously I can not know who they are, considering I don't. And I'm dressed like this because it is how I always dress."

"Sokka," The bald boy said. "I don't think they're from the fire nation. He looks about your age." (Meaning Artemis)

"Aang please, they're probably spies. And I'm going to keep them from blowing our position." And with that Sokka started to charge at the two.

"SOKKA STOP!" The girl screamed. The boy stopped about 2 feet from Artemis. Who hadn't blinked. The girl, who was paying attention, saw the giant man reach for something in his jacket. That something was a hand gun. If the boy had come an inch closer he would have had a few rounds pumped into his gut. Butler pushed the boy down onto his rear.

"Thank-you Butler," Artemis said to the seven foot tall bodyguard. "Now, my associate and I wish you no harm. But we would like to know were in the world are we?" The trio gave the Irish boy "the look." Artemis sighed. "I am Artemis Fowl and this is my bodyguard Butler. We are from Ireland." Artemis sounded out the syllables as you would a small child.

"I've never heard of a village named Ireland." The girl said. "Is it a earth nation village?"

"No, I think Butler and I were send here on accident to due a centaur with a big ego,"

"A what?" the bald boy asked.

"Maybe I could explain to you what I know and you could tell me about where ever we are, and about this fire nation place. Just as long as you don't try to kill us or something. My bodyguard doesn't really like it when that happens." Artemis sat down with Butler sitting next to him. The other three sat down and the littler lemur thing sat in the middle of everyone. And they told each other their stories. The trio, whose names were Sokka, Aang, and Katara, told them of the fire nation and prince Zuko and Sulzen's comet. Artemis told them of Foaly, and his little gizmo and of their world. Not much to say there.

Then Artemis remembered Holly. Did she get transported with them? Or was she still with Foaly? Artemis was about to pull out his communicator when it rang.

Holly woke up to the face of the boy staring at her. Not exactly what she wanted to wake up to. Then Holly realized she was chained to a wall. Not Cool. Then the boy spoke to her.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why were you on my ship?"

"Really couldn't say." The boy looked like he was really getting pissed off. So he shot a little warning flame above Holly's head.

"Now, let's try these again. Who are you and were did you come from?"

"I'm Holly Short and that's about all I can tell you." The boy shot another flame neat Holly and Stormed near the door.

"Well you get to stay here until you tell me why you're here." And he left slamming the door."

"DAMN IT TO ALL FREAKING HELL!" Holly screamed. "NOT AGAIN! Unfortunately for Holly she'd been making eye contact when he had said that. So she had to stay. Holly broke the chains she was in and fell to the floor. She had to stay, but that didn't mean she had to stay in the evil chains. Pulling out her communicator Holly dialed Foaly. She was going to have a fun time screaming her lungs out at him. Foaly picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" The centaur stammered.

"FOALY YOU STUPID, IDIOT, I'M GOING TO KILL WHEN I GET BACK CEANTUR! YOU HAD THE FREAKING THING BACKWARDS! AND NOW I HAVE TO STAY ON THIS STUPID MUD MAN/GOBLIN GUY'S SHIP! YOU BETTER HAVE A WAY TO SEND ME BACK!

"Well you see. That was why I was sending a hamster because I don't exactly know how to bring you guys back. I'm working on it though."

"AAAHHHH! I'm going to KILL you!"

"Very nice to hear from you too Holly. I'll keep in touch. Bye!"

"DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME!" too late. Holly was about to throw the thing to the ground when she remembered Artemis and Butler. They got transported to here too didn't they? She dialed Artemis's number and waited. He picked up on the first ring.

"Holly? Is this you?"

"The one and only mud boy. You and Butler are in this new world place too right?"

"Yes, right now Butler and I are in the air on a _flying_ bison. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, except for the fact that I'm stuck in a ship. And can't go because Mr. Scar face told me to stay. A little help would be great though."

"Mr. Scar face?" Aang intervened "Do you mean Zuko?"

"Whoever. The point is I can't leave."

" Why not?" Katara asked. Now there were about 5 faces on the screen.

"I want to keep my magic. And geesh Artemis made enough friends?"

"As much as I appreciate your sarcasm Holly…. So where are you?" Before Holly could answer Sokka answered for her.

"Look down." Artemis did so and saw a small ship with two people standing on the deck.

"We'll be down there in a few minuets. We'll see if Butler could make him see our way."

"Thanks. Oh and by the way-"

"He can shoot fire balls from his fist. I know, our new friends let us know."

"Okay them I'll be waiting."

A/N: WWWEEEE the end of chapter 3. See I told you it would have a plot! And let us all pretend they all speak the same langue. Reviews make me feel happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter I lost count

**A/N: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Avatar. I just like reading the books and watching the show.**

After the little conversation, Artemis and Butler were_ trying _to convince the trio of teens to help them rescue Holly. They weren't exactly having much luck.

"Holly is our friend. We have to help her," Artemis explained.

"I don't care." Sokka answered.

"Well then, Butler here can help him see it our way." Artemis mentally slapped himself. He was using little movie catch phrases to convince these people he barely knew, to help him save a friend. He really needed to make a database of things to say in situations like this.

"Butler may be big, but Zuko is a ruthless fire bender," Katara said.

"See," Sokka told them. "We'll think of something else." A vain pulsed in Artemis's head. He didn't like being told what to do. Especially not from a person with the brain capacity of a child.

"Look," Artemis strained through clenched teeth. "How about if you just dropped Butler and I down there. That way Aang has no chance of being captured, and we can save our friend."

"Yet again I still don't think Butler is strong enough to…" Sokka's words were cut short. Due to the fact that Butler stood up at his full height in all its scariness. The huge man was about 2 feet taller than Sokka, who was about 5'5. Sokka gulped. He did not want to pick a fight with this guy. His body movement just screamed "can kill you in a blink of the eye." Maybe he could take on Zuko.

"You guys don't need to try to convince us," Aang said standing up. "We'll help. But give us a few minuets to at least think of a plan." Artemis sighed and sat back down along with Butler, and the group of five started their planning on how to rescue Miss Holly Short. Yet they didn't notice the fire navy ship in the east horizon coming for Prince Zuko's ship at an alarmingly fast rate.

At Holly's end she was trying to keep herself entertained. She tried singing on of her favorite songs, but in the end she gave herself a headache from her tone-deaf voice. Then she tried counting the number of hairs on her head. She lost count somewhere around 51,579. About three minutes of failing to entertain herself, Mr. Scar face popped in for a visit. When he walked in, he seemed less steamed then he was when Holly first saw him. In fact she could see the beginning signs of depression in his eyes. He walked up to Holly.

"Now, let's try this again. Who are you?" Holly's head hurt from having to speak English for so long and she was really getting a headache. So instead of speaking in English, Holly decided to speak in gnomish for a while.

"_Let me go you asshole mud man_." Of course Zuko didn't understand a word she just said.

"You spoke English before now speak it again." Zuko threatened. His hands turning into fists. Holly figured it wasn't worth it to tick off the kid, and spoke English again.

"I'm Holly Short. Happy now?"

"How did you get on my ship?" Zuko questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call this a ship. And I really have no idea." Holly answered with sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Why haven't you tried to escape?"

"What?"

"If you can break those chains it would have been an easy matter of escaping. So why didn't you try to?" This mud boy was smarter than he let on. Holly bit her lip. She wasn't really willing to tell him why, because then he could use that to his advantage. But she really didn't know what else to tell him. So she tried keeping quiet. There was an awkward silence. "Well?" Holly still was silent. Zuko made a fireball in his fist. Getting ready to aim for Holly's head.

"FINE! I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because you told me I had to stay!"

"You mean just because I told you to stay, you have to stay?" Zuko asked slightly confused.

"Duh, you mud men are so thick."

"Why do you have to stay?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out." Zuko was getting annoyed with this short person. He figured there was something special about her, and he wanted to find out what. Then he noticed, he burned her near the face. There should have been some sort of mark but there was none. How was that? Did this little person have healing powers?

"Why are your ears pointed and why are you so short?"

"My ears look good pointed and I'm only one centimeter under the average adult height."

"Average adult height for what?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out." Holly was getting annoyed with this mud man. So she decided it was time to get some information out of him. She layered her voice with mesmer and spoke to Zuko again. "Why are you keeping me prisoner?"

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked but his eyes starting to gloss over. Holly added a couple of layers to her voice.

"Why are you keeping me prisoner?" Zuko's mind went to mush and he started singing. Metaphorically of course.

"You obliviously aren't human and I want to see what you are, you have a really nice voice you know." Holly almost giggled. This boy a minute ago was threatening her with fireballs and now was complementing her on her voice.  
"Will you let me go?"

"Probably not. I might see if I could bring you into the fire nation instead of the Avatar," Even though Zuko was the one saying it, his eyes showed that he was rather disgusted with himself for thinking that.

"Who is the Avatar?" Holly asked almost taking the mesmer out of her voice.

"He can bend all four elements, and is supposed to stop my father in ruling the world."

"Is a war going on in this world?" Zuko nodded his head such as a three year old would do.

"Yes, it's the remaining two nations against the fire nation." Zuko answered.

"What happened to the other nation?" Holly asked.

"My great grandfather killed off all the air benders."

"And you're from the fire nation, correct?"

"Yes,"

"So why aren't you home with your father?"

"I was banished." This threw Holly a little of guard. How many princes actually got banished from their own kingdom?

"How did that happen? Could you tell me the story?" Zuko looked a little reluctant. Like thinking of the past drove a spike in his head. Holly added a few more layers on. "Please?" Zuko caved in.

"Okay. When I was 14 my uncle took me into the war chamber where they were planning attacks. One of the generals suggested they send new recruits to battle to sacrifice them. And have another group come up from behind. This was wrong and I stood up and spoke out. It was not my place to speak and I got in real trouble. My father was in the chamber and got very angry, he said that what I did was dishonorable and I would have to fight for my honor. I thought I would be fighting the old general and eagerly excepted. But I was really supposed to fight my father…" Actual tears were starting to form near Zuko's eyes. In his non-scared eye, one stray tear escaped.

"Go on." Holly persuaded.

"But I wouldn't fight my father. I was his loyal son. I refused. And…and he scared me on my right eye. Then he said that because I didn't fight, I was dishonorable and he banished me to find the Avatar. Who, up until now had been missing for almost a hundred years. The only person who can stop my father is the Avatar. But I just want to go home. And because of what I did in the North Pole, I will probably never get to go home again," tears were now flowing from the teenagers eyes. He was on the ground close to sobbing. Holly felt tears fill her eyes a bit. This boy had been through so much and he was only about 16. No person, even if he was a mud man should have to go through that. She decided not to question what happened at the North Pole. This kid had been through enough without her bringing it back to life. Holly dropped all control she had on Zuko's mind and walked over to him.

After Zuko was out of the mesmer's control he stayed on the ground a bit longer. What had happened? And why was he on the ground crying? Zuko hid his face away from the elf who he wasn't really aware was in the room. And cleaned up his face. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. It was comforting. Almost like his uncle's. Then he remembered what room he was in and jerked up. Standing up abruptly he noticed the small girl next to him.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

"I know." was all Holly said.

"Know what?"

"I know." Zuko couldn't remember much but he did slightly remember telling a story to someone. Then it hit him like a load of bricks. He had told her. This little elf girl he didn't even know, and he told her. What? Where did he get the word elf? She hadn't told him had she? No. He was sure of that, but for some reason, elf seemed like the right word. Zuko was in shock but, when his uncle came into the room he snapped out of it in a second.

"Zuko?" Zuko spun around to meat the stern face of his uncle. "I just thought you might want to know someone is here to see you." Then someone walked out from behind Ihro. It was Zuko's childhood nemesis. His enemy. The one he's always compete against and lose. It was his sister, Zula.

"Hello baby brother."

**A/N:** Yeah I know people in the Avatar world most likely don't speak English. But it just made things a lot more easier. And I always thought Zula was older. And Zuko was heir to the thrown just because he was a boy or they're twins or something. Because I don't think she'd be as sour to not get the thrown if she wasn't meant to get it in the first place. But that is just my reasoning. You guys really need to tell me what you think. I hope you guys like it BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter

A/N: Okay I have no idea what kind of genre this story is. I've tried thinking about it, and have gotten nothing. So any ideas would be great! Also since season 2 FINALLY came out, I know how to spell Azula's name and will be spelling it like that through out the story. And guys, please review! I don't know really whether this story stinks or not, and I would really like to know! So to hopefully get some reviews I won't update until I get at least two reviews. Which hopefully won't be that hard. Anyway on with the story. Oh and incase anyone's wondering this won't be a Zuko/Holly pairing. Holly was there for the comfort thing. Oh and I don't own Avatar or Artemis Fowl!

Zuko didn't want to believe it. His sister was here. That only meant one thing. A fight. And most likely he would lose.

"What do you want?" Zuko barked.

"Oh just ruin any hope you might have of returning home." Azula sneered. "Who's your little runt of a girl friend?" Azula asked looking behind Zuko. Zuko bit his lip. He really didn't have the slightest idea of what to say.

"She's our guest," Ihro answered for Zuko. Zuko nodded in agreement. Azula didn't like how that sounded. Uncertain. Like he made it up off the top of his head.

"Well you wouldn't mind if I took her to meet father now would you?" Azula said pushing through Zuko and Ihro looking at the short pointed eared girl. This girl was obviously not human. More than that, Azula could tell. This girl could help keep the fire nation from winning the war.

"Actually we would." Zuko hissed turning around. Facing his childhood rival.

"Well that's too bad." Azula laughed. It was an icy evil laugh that sent chills going down Holly's spine. She only thought Artemis could do that. Zuko wasn't willing to let his prisoner go that easily. He still had some interrogating to do. He formed to little fire daggers on his hands getting ready to fight. Azule laughed again. "Do you really think you could beat me in a fight?"

"I'm going to sure as hell try."

"Fine then, I'll get to embarrass you in front of your little girl friend." Holly didn't like at all how that sounded. She would have fallen on the ground with her right eye twitching, had the situation allowed it.

The fight began. Zuko threw the first punch. Azula easily dodged it. Throwing a small threatening shot. Zuko was undeterred. Ihro was following the fight the best he could making sure Zuko didn't bite off more than he could chew. Zuko moved down the hall, with Azula following close behind. Zuko was giving it all he could, while Azula was just getting warmed up. Eventually the fight worked its way down the hall and onto the deck.

Now Azula wasn't planning on holding back. Grasping in a breath of air Azula started the lighting attacks. Zuko barley dodged the fist one. Breathing heavily Zuko realized he probably couldn't win this fight.

"What's the matter Zuky? Bit off more than you can chew?" Azula panted slightly preparing for the next attack. The next lighting attack Zuko couldn't dodge. Azula had backed him up to the side of the ship. He waited to be fried into a crisp. Before the attack reached him, Ihro stepped in between the siblings, and diverted to lighting attack to the ocean. Azula didn't wait for her uncle to recover before firing another attack right at him. It wasn't as powerful, but it still hit dead on in the center of the retired general's chest. Knocking him out.

"UNCLE!" Zuko shouted. Had had enough. Putting all fighting logic, and common sense behind him, Zuko charged with a strait on attack.

Holly had followed the fight, watching as the siblings threw fire and lighting at each other. Then she watched in horror, as the girl struck her uncle with lightening. Also she saw Zuko head stupidly in for a straight on attack. By the time words found there way into her mouth, it was too late. Azula had struck him in the chest with a lighting attack. Zuko fell to the ground instantly, not moving.

"Are you insane mud girl!" Holly screamed. Running over to her captures.

"What did you just call me? It doesn't matter. Come on." Azula motioned to her ship, off the starboard.

"No," This stopped Azula in her tracks. No one had ever disobeyed her like that, except Zuko. And look where that got him.

Holly's head hurt. She had been speaking in tongues so long it was giving her headache. She also didn't have much magic left. So she figured she would shield, and just wait for the evil fire chick to leave, and then do a healing. Holly tried to shield. She thought she was shielded and tried to walk over to the general.

"What do you think you're doing?" Holly froze. The shield wasn't working. But that was impossible. Humans couldn't see through shields. Holly felt her communicator on her hip start ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Holly, it's Foaly. I haven't found out how to get you home yet but I have learned that in that world healing takes half the magic, but shielding doesn't work. Just thought you might want to know." Foaly hung up.

"Perfect," Holly mumbled under her breath.

"Come on! Do I need to do to you what I did to my brother?" Holly didn't answer. She wasn't going to let that healing information go to waste. She walked up to Ihro, put her hands on his chest and let the magic run through her.

"Heal," The small fairy breathed. Blue sparks flowed down her arms on to the old man. Healing every little burn mark. Azula watched in awe. She'd hit the jackpot. This girl could heal. She only imagine how much that would help the fire nation.

Holly, then walked over to Zuko, but before she could heal, her arm was grabbed by Azula. Holding her back.

"You're coming with me."

"No I'm not. Zuko told me to stay so I have to."

"And why is that?" Azula was getting tired to having to fight with this girl.

"I now you want use of my magic, but if I leave with out Zuko's permission, I lose it." Azula pondered this for a moment. The girl would be of no use without that healing power of hers. She walked over to her brother and pulled him up by the collar so he was facing Holly. Zuko was barley conscious. His eyes droopy and depressed. Holly did not like looking into those eyes.

"Tell her she can leave." Azula said shaking Zuko's head.

"No," He mumbled.

"Fine then, you see this little girl just healed uncle dearest, now what if all that healing went to waste." Zuko could see his sister wasn't kidding and gave in.

"You can go." He muttered. Azula dropped him to the ground. A look of satisfaction in her face.

"Well, that's that. Come on." Azula said grabbing Holly's arm. Holly struggled. As long as she didn't give her a direct order to come with her she was fine. Holly got free of Azula's death grip and ran over to Zuko. Putting her hands on the boy's chest she pushed what little magic was left in her into healing.

"Heal," she whispered. Blue sparks danced down her fingers onto Zuko healing his cuts and bruises. But not the scar on his left eye. Before Holly could do any more, Azula grabbed her again by the arm.

"Okay how about this? We are going on my ship. You are coming and you are to stay on the ship until I say. Will that make you stay?" Azula questioned getting rather annoyed with this girl. Holly nodded her head. Azula brought her upon her ship. Putting her in another holding cell. It was a special one the cell next to the cell that was designed to hold the Avatar. When Aang, Katara, Sokka, Butler, and Artemis came to rescue Holly they were met with a little surprise.

A/N: Okay I'll admit some of that wasn't the most realistic, but hey. PLOT TWIST! Two reviews until I update! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS STORY IS GOING!


	6. Some thing seems a little familair here

Chapter Um something

A/N: I obviously don't own Avatar or Artemis Fowl so no suing dadgumit! THANK YOU! I've actually gotten 2 reviews on the last chapter! SO I'm going to update! And I'm in a good mood I saw one of the most funniest movies ever with my friends. So yeah on with the story!

Zuko was stilling lying on the ship's deck, unconscious. He may have been woken up by a thud on the deck or it might have been the fact that soon after that thud he was picked up by his collar and was looking into the eyes of someone who didn't seem very happy.

To avoid looking into the eyes that screamed death, Zuko looked around the deck. His Uncle was still asleep. There was an unnaturally pale boy in odd clothes staring at him with bright blue eyes that showed he knew exactly what he was doing. The Avatar and his friends were standing next to the strange boy watching his every move.

"Where's Holly?" the huge man growled, sending shivers down Zuko's back. Zuko couldn't speak he was petrified by fear. This did not happen very often. "Yet again, where's Holly?"

Zuko tried to zap back into reality. He stared into the big man's eyes trying to look threatening. It didn't really work. Zuko made a flame in his fist and was getting ready to fire it, but the huge man grabbed it, and almost broke his hand.

"AAHH!" Zuko screamed as pain shot up and down his arm. Then he noticed, he should be close to the brink of death by now, but he felt fine. Except for his hand, obviously. Zuko was suddenly struck with a strong sense of guilt. He'd lost to his sister, and what's worse, he'd given an innocent person to Azula. Someone who defiantly wouldn't just keep her for a friend.

"I think it would best for you to listen to my associate, he sometimes gets a little trigger happy if he doesn't get the information he wants," The strange boy said looking at his nails. The water tribe boy was looking at him as if he was insane.

"I…I don't know where she is," Zuko finally answered. He waited of some sort of pain to shoot thru his body, but it didn't come. Instead he was dropped onto the deck of his ship. Landing with a thud. The huge man looked down at him and crouched down to meet his eye level.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" he asked. It was strange that he asking such a question made Zuko shiver slightly. Zuko sighed he knew he probably wouldn't live through this. Looking over at his uncle Zuko made a decision.

"I'll tell you if no matter what I say you won't hurt my uncle," The huge man grabbed him around the collar again bringing his face within an inch of Zuko's own.

"You're not really in the position to be making deals now are you?" the man growled.

"Butler," The young boy said, halting the pain Zuko was sure he was about to feel. "Agreed, but that doesn't save you from anything," Zuko nodded and turned his head to the giant man who'd let go of him. He told them the whole story. Most of the time getting very dirty looks from everyone on board. He did leave out the part of Holly mesmerizing him. After he was done, he was sure he was going to die from looks.

The giant man stood and turned around heading for the flying bison. The rest of them followed. Before the bison could take off Zuko stood and ran up to it.

"WAIT, I want to come with you to help Holly," Everyone turned and stared. It was rather unsettling. These people could bore a hole in a wall within minutes.

"I think you've helped enough," The pale boy answered. Staring at him with his cold eyes. Zuko sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. But I feel that I owe Holly at least that much. She healed my uncle and me, even after I had kept her prisoner. I guess I feel that I owe her something," The pale boy and the huge man's eyes softened at bit. For some reason that seemed very familiar.

"Fine, you can come if it's alright with the owners of this bison," The pale boy answered. The three kids exchanged glances. They didn't really_ want_ Zuko with them but they would need all the help they could get and he did seem like he really wanted to help. The Avatar nodded. Zuko climbed aboard, almost falling off two times. Getting a laugh from Katara and Sokka. After he was actually on the bison, Zuko looked down at his uncle who was now waking up. He looked up and saw Zuko on the huge fluffy monster.

"Zuko? What's going on?" the old man asked.

"Never mind Uncle. I'll be back soon," And they took off.

After they were in the air, Zuko turned to the two strange people. The pale boy put out his hand.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Artemis Fowl. And this is Butler, my body guard," Zuko didn't really know what to do. He just stared at the hand. "You shake it,"

"Why?" Zuko asked. Artemis thought about it for a second.

"That's actually a good question," he answered, lowering his hand. They mostly sat in silence for the rest of the flight.

They were flying for almost an hour before they caught slight of Azula's ship. Artemis looked down at the huge ship and calculated how many soldiers it could hold. The odds were against them. He then turned to the rest of the group.

"Well?" Sokka asked, "Think of a plan. You're supposed to be really smart," Artemis sighed. There wasn't much you could do except a strait on attack. He was trying to ponder any other kind of attack when Zuko spoke up.

"On all fire navy ships the holding cells are always in the lower bow of the ship and there is a slight weakness at the port stern," Artemis's eye's lit up. It sent shivers down everyone's back.

"I think I have an idea,"

Zuko couldn't believe he was about to do this. Artemis may have had some of his little plans work but this wasn't possible. Plus he didn't like the plan due to the fact that he had to work with the water tribe peasants. They were supposed to be a distraction. Katara was going to bend some water to the port stern so they would think they got hit. Most of the crew would be looking in on it. Wouldn't they be surprised? While that was happening the Avatar and Butler would sneak into the ship and rescue Holly, but first they would find Azula and convince her to let Holly leave. Artemis would be directing all of this from the safety of Appa using some form of evil boxes that you could talk to people thru. Artemis called them walkie-talkies. Zuko called them evil.

The water tribe siblings and Zuko silently crept down the corridor to where their plan was about to take place. It was rather dark and damp. _Gees_ Sokka thought, _for firebenders they really don't believe in light. _They continued until they reached the right spot.

"It's here," Zuko told them barley above a whisper. They nodded. Ever so silently, Katara bended some water out of her pouch and Zuko breathed in reading for an attack. Simultaneously the fire and water bender stuck the side of the ship with enough force to rock it some. They continued attacking the fiendish boat until they heard footsteps from down the hall. Each fighter took their individual stance in preparation to fight.

a/n: yeah I know this chapter is short and rather boring, but I haven't updated this story in forever so I figured I would. To the few who review thank you they help. Now the next chapter will hopefully be longer and better and most likely the last or second to last chapter. Yeah this story was short I know. If I have enough reviews I might write a sequel! Anyway, Bye bye!


End file.
